The Ultimate Prophecy
by PuuchiPanda
Summary: There are 2 new recruits into Camp half-Blood! and just in time, The Ultimate Prophecy has been put off too long... Has alot of Percabeth and other things!
1. New Characters

**Name**: Eri  
><strong>Age<strong>: 15  
><strong>Godly Parent(s)<strong>: Apollo, God of prophecies, music, medicine & Aphrodite, Goddess of Love and Beauty  
><strong>Personality<strong>: Happy-go lucky, eccentric, ditsy, surprising, intellectual, has that sunny aura, smiles alot, clumsy  
><strong>Weapons<strong>: Bow and arrows, also handy with a spear  
><strong>Abilities<strong>: control light, creates illusions, heals with touch, incredible accuracy, play any instrument, see the red string of fate, charmspeak  
><strong>Talents<strong>: speaks 12 different languages including French & Roman  
><strong>Problems<strong>: ADHD  
><strong>Friends<strong>: Everyone~  
><strong>EnemiesRivals**: Drew  
><strong>Crush<strong>: N/A  
><strong>Bio<strong>: Im Eri! This is really supposed to be kept a secret, but Apollo and Aphrodite had a secret affair even the gods dont know about. Dont tell anyone i told you! Apollo takes the parent responsibilities for me and he calls me his favorite, which make me happy to feel less lonely. I know my mother cares for me just the same also. I spent 15 years in the mortal world, living with my demigod friend, Sumire. she doesnt know she's a demigod, but i feel that demigod aura around her.  
><strong>Extra Info<strong>: Very childish, but can be serious when the time comes.  
><strong>Looks<strong>: Long blonde-orangish hair that's tucked in a light blue beanie, Bright blue eyes, usually wearing a white skirt and a blue top and a smile on her face

**Name**: Sumire Lillian Addison  
><strong>Age<strong>: 16  
><strong>Godly Parent<strong>: Hestia, goddess of the hearth and home  
><strong>Personality<strong>: Cold, quiet, serious, has trust issues, lone wolf, kind and caring once she's more comfortable with you  
><strong>Weapons<strong>: Fire usage and Double Sword  
><strong>Abilities<strong>: To control fire (Like Leo), immune to fire, show people visions  
><strong>Talents<strong>: Fortune telling, cooking  
><strong>Problems<strong>: Dyslexia  
><strong>Friends<strong>: Eri (and only Eri so far)  
><strong>Enemies<strong>: Anyone who's mean to her or Eri  
><strong>Crush<strong>: N/A (Eri: Oh really? *smirks*) (Sumire: Shut up Eri..)  
><strong>Bio<strong>: My name's Sumire. Yes, I am Hestia's Child. I wasnt born the way other children were. Mother said i was born from the hearth. I live alone in an apartment complex in California and thats all you need to know.  
>Extra Info: Very protective of Eri.<br>**Looks**: Dark auburn-brown hair medium length to her shoulders, black headband with choppy bangs that part sideways, bright eyes the color of grey charcoal, Black zip-up sweater and jeans with torch-shaped earrings

**Name**: Green Mobushska  
><strong>Age<strong>: 15  
><strong>Godly Parent<strong>: Hades the god of the Underworld  
><strong>Personality<strong>: Defensive, Troublesome, Easily scared  
><strong>Weapon<strong>: His dad's underwear, Long sword, Needle and thread  
><strong>Abilities<strong>: X-ray vision, summon the dead  
><strong>Talents<strong>: Martial Arts, Football, and Sewing (don't judge)  
><strong>Problem<strong>: ADHD  
><strong>Friends<strong>: Nico... only Nico  
><strong>RivalsEnemies**: Percy  
><strong>Crush<strong>: N/A  
><strong>Bio<strong>: I'm emo... jk  
><strong>Extra Info<strong>: Gothic style, man...  
><strong>Looks<strong>: Grey hair medium lenght for a boy, Dark greenish eyes, grey overcoat like those detectives wear


	2. Prologue

**Sumire's p.o.v**

"Sumire! Run!"

Eri shouted to me while she took out a bow and a quiver of sparkling arrows out of thin air. This enormous dog, with razor sharp teeth, claws like knives, and eyes the color of a horrid yellow, was chasing us, looking for tasty humans to devour. What's really going on? This isnt the first time this happened. But whenever it does, Eri would yell at it, threaten it in some language which surprisingly i understood even though i never heard it in my life, or do something so blinding i cannot make out.

"Sumire, Go!" She yells again as she shoots the hound right in the eye.

"What about you?"

"Im coming right... NOW!" She dashes towards me after blinding the other eye of the dog-monster. As we ran, Eri murmured something i cant hear and out of nowhere, something blinding appeared in front of us. It was so bright, but i could make out the faintest of detail. a silhouette of a tall man with shaggy hair, and a shape like a car in the back of him. The light had faded, and a teenage guy, about 17, was that man i thought i saw. In the back of him was a sports-car.

"Father!" Eri smiled and bowed down, edging me to do the same.

"F-Father? This guy's you father?" He looked far too young to even have any kids his age. Eri was 15 and he was like, i have no idea, 17?

"Eri! Rise! You too!" Eri's father smiled, his smile was gleaming. "Did you need anything, Eri?"

"How di-! But yo- Ehh?" I stuttered. What's going on? Eri was an orphan! How could her father appear before her so... _like bam! Im here! whaddya need?_

"A hellhound was chasing us. Daddy, We cant hold out much longer in the mortal world anymore. Can you-" Before Eri could finish her sentence, her father jumped in and knew what she was about to say.

"I know, i know. I know everything, right? Hop in! i was heading that way myself! of course Eri, you got some explaining to do to your friend here. Sumire, was it?" He turned to me and smiled brilliantly, exposing his pearly white teeth.

"I call shotgun!" Eri immediately hopped into the car, not even the least bit shocked that it came out of nowhere. I hesitated a bit, but if Eri can go safely in, then i might as well can too. I sat in the back. the car, surprisingly really warm. the car started. and we were flying.

"I know what you're thinking. _What's happening? Why's the car flying? Who really are you?_ A million questions running through your mind!"

"Yes! How did you know?"

"Because anyone in your situation would be that way too!" Eri smiled her signature optimistic smile.

"Then tell me what's going on? Why are monsters always chasing us? How do you defeat them like that? Who's your dad? I need answers Eri!" I was frightened, shocked, surprised, awed, and a whole lot more all at once.

"Do you know about the Greek gods?" Eri sounded serious this time. that's the shocking part.

"Yeah, you checked out all the books from the library about them. Why wouldnt i know? Zeus, Hades, Apollo, Hestia.."

"best not to say those names at this time.." Eri's father chided. Why cant i say them?

"Well they're real. In existence. They're no myths."

"You got to be joking with me." But I was running from a monster dog, an now im flying in a car. I have no choice but to believe her.

"See my dad?" Eri pointed her thumb to the driver's seat

"Im Apollo!" Ok, somebody pinch me. I have got to be dreaming. Apollo, God of the sun, music, medicine, poetry cannot be Eri's dad. But it's true

"And you, Sumire, are not full mortal."


	3. Chapter 1

**Sumire's p.o.v**

Everything's moving in such a quick pace. First Eri and i were walking to the town center, then this Giant dog Eri claims to be a hellhound starts to chase us with the ambition to eat us, and now im flying in a sports car with Eri's father, the one and only, Apollo, God of the sun, music, medicine, and a whole lot more other things i just cant think of right now because Eri claimed that i wasnt full human.

"What do you mean im not 'Full Mortal'?"

"Ehh... how do i explain this... Father? A little help?" Eri said, puzzled.

"Cant Sweetheart. Im driving.. Gotta keep my eyes on the road." Apollo, trying to sound dignified, said.

"Alright then, uhh... Well Sumire, for starters, You're a half-blood! a demigod! You're half-human, half-god! err goddess!"

"Are you calling me a mutant?" I had to say out loud.

"Noo! Im saying you're not a typical, normal teenage girl! You have powers, potential, and strength beyond other humans. Am i making sense at all?" Eri stumbled on a few words.

"We're here! New York, Long Island! in other words, Camp Half-Blood!" Eri's father chimed.

"I Think the people here can explain it better than i can.. " Eri nervously chuckled.

"Well arent you one yourself?" a voice said from a far.

A girl with long blonde hair, tied back in a ponytail, wearing an orange t-shirt and a boy was next to her with black hair and eyes the color of the sea bream were standing near a gate that i managed to read. _**"**__**Camp Half-Blood**__**"  
><strong>_  
>"Ehh... well... not quite.." Eri nervously looked to her dad.<p>

"Percy! Annabeth! Nice ta see you two again!"

The boy Apollo called Percy spoke up. "Uhh Apollo? Who are these people? New demigods?"

"You can say that!" Apollo grinned his flashing grin.

"Well what are we standing here for? We got to tell Chiron."

"Im Percy Jackson, 16 and Son of Poseidon. She's Annabeth. Daughter of Athena. Weird Apollo brought you two here himself. Any reason?"

"I asked him! Im Eri! uhh.. 15! Daughter of Apollo an-" Eri suddenly paused herself. "Im just Eri, daughter of Apollo. This is my friend, Sumire. She 16 too! Nice to meet you both!" Eri smiled just as brilliant as her father.

"Apollo kid? that explains the escort. Chiron's waiting, let's hurry because we have more important matters to discuss since you two showed up with no satyr. That means... no.. couldnt be.. you just got here!" Annabeth said her thoughts out loud, which confused me even more on what's happening.

As the four of us speed-walked towards the big house that Percy & Annabeth was directing us to, Campers looked at us, well mostly at Eri for some reason, as we passed. I heard whispers and saw some red faces. We got to the big house and there stood a man. Can i even call him a man? Ok, Half man, half stallion. and that freaked me out even more than the hellhound, flying in a car, and meeting a god all tied together.

* * *

><p>Well there's chapter 1 for you!<p>

Thanks for reading! :)

Please R&R!


End file.
